The End To OUR Adventure
by TerminateV3ctory
Summary: Leaf wants to go on an adventure with Gary, but her boyfriend has other ideas of what enjoyment should be like. What happens when her emotions start to get the better of her? LeafxGaryShipping


"C'mon Gary, lets do SOMETHING!" Gary felt his pupils dilate in frustration as the finger poked the side of his head for the eighteenth time in the last three minutes. He really didn't mind having Leaf over at his house. Seeing as how she was his girlfriend, having her in his room was often very…enjoyable. There were, however, times where he just felt like laying across his bed, with a good novel he'd yet to finish, in peace and quiet, all while holding the girl he loved in his arms. Days like today, for instance, were ideal for such a scenario. That is, it would be. It seemed like Leaf had other ideas of how the day should be spent, and insisted on leaving the serenity of Gary's room to do so. In fact, Gary couldn't even focus on his own irritation, as he felt two arms swing around the back of his neck, and a mass of silky brown hair falling over his book, effectively blocking anything that could distract him from this torture.

"Gaaaaaaarrrrrryyyyy," Blue whined, tugging him backwards closer to her position by his headboard. "Its so BORING in here! Why can't we go out and do something fun?"

Gary let out a drawn-out sigh, pushing her hair out of his face and trying to refocus on his book. "Leaf, this is fun. Enjoying the peace with a good book, spending time with you." He paused and detached her arms from his neck before continuing. "That is, if you will stop pestering me!"

Leaf groaned, switching positions so her head was resting on his lap. She stared up at him with those light brown eyes, giving him her best puppy-dog face. "But GARY, this isn't at all exciting! I want to go have an adventure with you!"

"This book is an adventure! Medieval pokemon battles, princesses and castles… I need to get through this and find out how the story ends." He looked away from her face and back at the page he had left off on.

Leaf's face dropped, as she felt her heart ache for his attention again. Pulling herself off of him, she sat on the edge of the bed a distance away from him, and began to twirl hair around her fingers. As the silence droned on, she felt herself unable to continue to deal with his ignorance. Softly, she murmured under her breath, "What about the end of OUR story?"

Gary stopped reading and glanced up at her upon hearing this. She wasn't looking at him, and a part of him just said to leave it be, but his lack of understanding overpowered his judgement. "What do mean by that?"

Leaf slightly shrugged, continuing her thoughts. "You want to know the end of that great adventure. Its interesting and exciting, and you want to know how everything turns out." Her voice lacked all of her normally bubbly attitude. "Its just that… Everyday I'm with you is exciting, is an adventure. I thought you might feel the same, so…. I figured that you'd want to know how this story ends. Because I…" She paused, fighting back her emotions.

Gary was now staring at her, a worried expression on his face. This was so uncharacteristic of Leaf, and it made him increasingly nervous the more she spoke. By this time, he had discarded the book to the side of the bed, listening intently to his girlfriend. He listened… Only to have his heart stop beating upon hearing her next words.

"Because I love you, and I want to spend every day out with you, trying to find out how our ending will turn out. To make the most out of our time together and turn it into the best ending possible. But I guess you don't feel the same way, so…" By now she had broken down, quietly sniffling as tears trickled from her eyes.

It all hit Gary like a cement truck, and it broke his heart. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled himself towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Leaf curled into him, burying her face into his shirt as he stroked her hair. Brushing a hand across her face, Gary began to whisper into her ear.

"No Leaf, don't even think that. Not for a second, okay? Its just… I didn't think of it like that. But you're right, you know that?" He wiped a tear from her cheek as her continued. "Everyday with you IS an adventure. Whether we're battling each other, trying to catch new pokemon, messing around with our friends… Even just being with you. Those are always the best days." He raised her head to look her in the eyes, those eyes that were soft enough to get lost in.

Gary's tone turned serious. "I want to make everyday with you count, Leaf. But don't talk about the end. We've got plenty until then, more than enough to make it the way we want it to be. And… I don't really want to think about the end of us anytime soon. I just-"

"Gary, you're crying!" Leaf exclaimed, resting her hands on the sides of his face. Grunting, he tried to turn his head to the side, for he had never cried in front of anyone, especially Leaf, but her lips captured his own before he could look away. He held her close, the thoughts of being without her still imprinted in his mind. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, but felt as though a month had passed for the pair. Gary was the one to break the kiss, pulling back to look in Leaf's eyes for a moment. Before she could ask if he was going to be okay, Leaf found herself staring at that all-too-familiar smirk her boyfriend often sported. She was about to ask him what was up, only to feel the tugging of her boyfriend on her arm, quickly leading her to the door.

"Gary, where are we going?" she asked him in confusion.

He glanced at her, the smirk never leaving his face, despite the redness that still lingered in his eyes. "You wanted to go out and have an adventure, right? Well then, lets go have an adventure!" He thrust open the door and jogged down the stairs, pulling Leaf close behind him.

As he was about to exit the building, she pulled him back, causing him to stop and give her puzzled look. "Wait! Just like that? I mean, I want to go with you, but… Like, are you okay?"

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, causing her to shiver. "Yeah, I'm fine Leafy." She felt the kiss turn into a grin against her skin. "Although… I'd be a lot better if we'd go and find some trouble to get into." He chuckled, turned around and opened the front door.

Leaf giggled, and before Gary could take a step outside, she jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He cried out in surprise, catching himself before he fell over. Leaf just continued giggling, while Gary glared back at her. She just winked. "C'mon baby, off to ADVENTURE!"

He broke eye contact, looking back to the front of him. "... Pesky girl." Though, he couldn't hide the contentment in his voice. Hooking his arms under her legs, Gary started making their way from his house. Leaf snuggled her head into his neck, sighing happily.

"You love me, Gary Oak, don't try and deny it."

His grin widened. "Yeah… I do Leafy." His thoughts wandered to their future together.

_I really do. _


End file.
